I Saved the World
by jedigal125
Summary: We know what happens at the end of the games but what happens after? A look into what went through the minds of the heroes of the Mother/EarthBound world.


**Hello people of the internet :) I don't have much to say here except I hope you like this :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother/EarthBound series. All rights belong to Shigesato Itoi.**

_I saved the world._

It's been at least a month since the incident with Giegue and I still can't believe that it actually happened. It just feels so unreal. I used to be just an ordinary asthmatic kid.

I can't really say I'm ordinary anymore though can I? What kid that has psychic powers and fought hippies, lamps, aliens, and a bunch of other things can really say that.

As weird as that incident was I'm really thankful it happened. If it hadn't then I never would have made such awesome friends. I never would have met Loid, the shy genius who saved my life with a tank. Or Teddy the tough guy that likes to sing and will apparently befriend those that can beat him in a fight. Then there's Ana.

What can I say about Ana? She's the only other person I know who has psychic powers like me. She's the most beautiful amazing girl I've ever met. Plus she's a great dancer. Everything about her is just beautiful.

Life so far has been going really well but I still can't help but remember that Giegue said he'd be back.

And I get the feeling that when he does return; singing is not going to be enough to stop him.

_I saved the world._

I still have nightmares about it.

It'll start off innocently enough. I'll be hanging out with Jeff, Poo, and Paula. We'll all be hanging out laughing having fun. In fact it's so similar to reality that I can't even tell that I'm dreaming.

Then I'll hear it.

_Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness…_

Suddenly all my friends are gone. I'm completely alone. Surrounded by that… that… _thing!_ Giygas looks just as terrifying as he did when he was defeated. It's different this time though. At least then I had my friends. I wasn't alone. But they're all gone and I'm not the hero of the world. I'm just a kid who's confused and terrified and slowly being killed by the thing I thought I destroyed. The thing is beyond description.

I find that my PSI doesn't work. In fact nothing I try works. And he's still talking

_It hurts Ness… It hurts…_

At this point I start crying and praying because nothing I try works. At this point I think that about the future that Buzz Buzz was from and how that future is going to happen because nothing could defeat this. I can feel my life diminishing and Giygas is just about to make the killing blow.

Then I'm woken up by mom (or sometimes Tracy) asking why I was screaming. I'm always too hysterical at this point and I'm just crying and screaming.

And judging by the dark circles I've seen under Paula's, Jeff's and Poo's eyes, I'm not the only one with nightmares.

_I saved the World_

The world has been restarted. Everything is back to the way it was before Porky took over. This is the part where I should be jumping up and down for joy.

Except not everything's back to the way it was. In fact things could even be considered worse now.

At least then I had the impossible dream that Claus was still alive somewhere. Then again considering what he must have went through as Porky's slave he's probably better off…

_dead._

The minute I think that word the tears start flowing again. I wonder if they'll even stop. It was bad enough without mom but now I'm without my twin brother. I'm without my best friend. Sure I have I have Boney, Duster, and Kumatora and they're great but it's not the same.

You'd think after so many years of mom being dead and Claus being missing that it wouldn't affect me so much. The truth is it's always affected me. It's just never been this bad before.

I go to mom's grave with sunflowers in my hand. I've been doing this every day since she died (not including the time I was saving the world obviously). Normally I'd lay a single sunflower on her grave. Since Claus…passed away I've been going with two sunflowers. My basic routine is wake up early, get sunflowers, go to mom's grave and tell her (and now Claus) about how my day went.

Only this time when I got to the grave there was someone else there. My dad is crouching down at the grave whispering softly.

"Dad?" I ask in shock. He turns around and looks at me with an unreadable expression. His face is red and covered in tears, I'm pretty sure it's similar to what my face looks like right now. He stands up and walks toward more, never uttering a word. Suddenly he pulls me into a tight embrace.

Mom and Claus may be gone but it's nice to know I'm not completely alone.

**I don't really like the Ninten one much but tell me what you think in that lovely review section okay :)**


End file.
